Leon The Lemming
by Jose Philipe Mendola
Summary: Leon teh Lemming gets assigned a job. Does it all go well for him? There was no better category to put this under... R&R please...


Leon the Lemming  
Jose Philipe Mendola  
  
Legal Notice: I don't own the trademark Lemmings, nor do I own their abilities. They are copyrighted material of some company or another, I honestly don't know.. So if you represent unknown company, don't sue me. I just spent my entire bank account in Florida..  
  
Authors note: this is certainly a sidetrack from my normal writing habits, and your more than likely wondering, 'Why Lemmings, Jose, why?' Well, I'll give it to you like this. on a recent road trip to FL from MA; a certain portable PC had a MOD for SNES games. Lemmings was one of them. I never understood the game, and when I attempted it, I lost horribly. So, not understanding the game, I decided to work off it. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Leon watched the door open. He saw another duplicate of himself, Larry Lemming, fall out. Leon was next.  
  
Leon hit the ground and automatically donned an MP (Military Police) uniform, and set up a small roadblock. He extended both his arms, tapped his foot, and waited. Leon saw another lemming fall out of the sky and watched him hit the ground with a little bit of force. The newly landed lemming started walking toward Leon.  
  
'Sorry sir,' Leon said to the lemming. 'No admittance beyond this point.'  
  
The other lemming looked at him 'Why not?' he asked.  
  
'Tunneling in progress. You best walk the other way.' The other lemming, following its basic instincts, walked in the opposite direction, toward a cliff that was not too far off.  
  
Leon saw three more lemmings fall from the sky, and they also started walking toward him. Again, Leon held up his arms and said to them 'Sorry. Have to turn back. Walk the other way.' The three lemmings were about to question Leon, but one of them urged the others on. They began to walk in the direction of the first lemming.  
  
Leon's radio crackled and he put it toward his ear. The voice of the first lemming was coming into his end of the two-way phone.  
  
'I've got another block working on this end. It's a long fall from the top of this cliff, and I don't want to see any of us fall. You'll be seeing a few familiar faces in a minute.'  
  
'Roger.' Leon said.  
  
'No, this is Leo Lemming. Not Roger.'  
  
Leon turned off his radio. He kept his hands up as more and more lemmings kept falling from the doorway. He had see about 97 lemmings walking around, then the one just about to turn around and walk the other way spawned a red helmet and a burlap bag. That lemming (Lawrence Lemming) picked up his own radio, nodded as if receiving a command, and set to work.  
  
About three feet in front of Leon, Lawrence put down a flat of wood. He stepped up it, and laid another. Soon, Lawrence had a stairwell over his head, and the lemmings were marching up it. Lawrence had exhausted his step resources, and he climbed back down next to Leon. Lawrence pulled a bottle of water out of his bag and took a long drink. Leon looked at him and asked  
  
'What's going on?'  
  
'The mining is complete. We have access now to the door. I'll see you there.'  
  
This was the best news Leon had heard all day. He could finally get out of this place and back to the doorway. Leon looked in the direction of the receding Lawrence, and radioed Leo.  
  
'Leo, how are things down at that end?'  
  
Leon only heard static. He tried again. 'Leo, what's the status of the lemmings? Are they cleared out?' still nothing but static.  
  
This was beginning to worry Leon. He tried to move, but found it impossible. He tried to take down his restricting arms, but found he could not do that either. He stood, unwillingly, in front of his flashing roadblock and began to wonder what was going on.  
  
Leon suddenly felt funny. As if his insides were swelling. He moved his eyes so he could just see above his head. A white 4 was positioned above him.  
  
Leon's life flashed in front of his eyes. He saw himself in a room with a door opening.  
  
3. He was expanding like a balloon.  
  
He saw Larry fall out, and saw himself land, putting on his MP gear.  
  
2. He was getting bigger, and no way to stop himself from expanding.  
  
He saw lemming after lemming ask him why they couldn't pass, he saw Lawrence constructing a staircase above his head.  
  
He was enormous. any second and he would combust.  
  
He saw the lemmings file over his head, and saw them disappear into the doorway. And. he saw himself. A very short time from exploding.  
  
The numbers disappeared, and Leon began to shake back and forth. He gripped his head. His head was killing him. Like a million tons of pressure converging into one spot in his mind.  
  
Leon exploded. In his place, all that was left was a crater and a few pieces of lemming.  
  
Well, I was bored, and I wrote it. Like it, hate it? Find it dull and pointless? Opened up your lives to make changes in yours? Let me know. I thrive on your comments. review it not that you have read it. 


End file.
